


Thunderstorms and Blankets

by izzylawliet



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: When the storm causes the windows to shake around them, Jaehwan can't stand to be in his bed alone.





	Thunderstorms and Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a strong bug about a month ago and wrote so so much. This is one of the prompts of an abandoned Jaehwan ficfest.
> 
> Please enjoy this, too!

Global warming was a bitch. Not Mother Nature, no she was nice and easygoing and knew how to balance things out. Jaehwan is sure that this was all global warming’s fault because he could never recall a storm in which he was sure the waters from the coast were going to send tidal waves sailing into Seoul and they’d all be washed away. Or tornadoes. There could be tornadoes in Seoul, too, right? 

The thunderous sound and flashes of lightning all felt pointed, like a direct assault to whatever rest Jaehwan  _ could _ have gotten that night. There was no chance in hell that he would be able to sleep, though as the thunder only sounded and  _ felt  _ — because the damn windows were shaking — closer, he was sure that he was going to die. 

Maybe he was a bit dramatic. 

But he didn’t let that stop him from wrapping himself up in a blanket and leaving his bedroom, stopping by the first one he encountered to see it empty of anyone — god damn Hyuk for probably being at the studio when this storm hit and staying so he didn’t get caught out in it. He was probably sleeping down in that soundproof room with no issues. 

Maybe the kid was a bit smart in doing so. 

Jaehwan continued through the dark dorm, managing not to trip over anything or stub his toe on corners of walls when he came across a room that wasn’t empty and he could not be more thankful. At first, it didn’t even register whose room it was, or who could be laying in the bed, but he dropped the blanket that he had used for protection when making a mad dash from his room and was quick to burrow under the blankets that had been snuggly wrapped around another. He didn’t even bat an eyelid at the state of undress the man was in. 

“Jyani?” Taekwoon’s soft voice only sounded lighter when roused from sleep and Jaehwan found that so very soothing to be lost in. He didn’t care to look up at the man as he pressed his face against his chest and tried to worm his way  _ into _ the man where he was sure that he’d be safer. “What… what are you doing?” 

“The storm. It’s loud. It’s—” At that moment, a rumble of thunder — rumble? More like a fucking  _ freight train _ if Jaehwan ever did hear one — caused the younger man to release a far from manly shriek (not that any of his screams were stereotypically manly to begin with.) 

“I have to stay. I can’t be alone. Hyuk’s gone. Hakyeon’s gone. Everyone’s gone. I can’t be alone. Can I stay?” 

Jaehwan talked a lot to begin with and if you got him going, he would ramble on until someone put a stop to him — and it was usually  _ not _ VIXX because who were  _ they _ to stop a man so cute? But Taekwoon could tell that there was no way in hell that this man would be able to make it through the rest of the night and the storm without being severely scared and probably thrown into a panic attack of sorts. And Jaehwan was confident that Taekwoon was aware of that and wouldn’t say no to him. 

Jaehwan didn’t know or realize that the way that Taekwoon was looking at him in that moment was a consent without words. He was smiling, his eyes so soft at the fact that this grown man could not be alone, nor would Taekwoon ever think about letting him be alone. Anyone who looked at him would be able to tell that his heart clearly swelled within his chest 

“You can stay.” 

Jaehwan sighed and pressed himself closer to the man that was currently his hero and savior and sanctuary all wrapped into one. 

“Thank you.” The breath was one of desperation, as if Taekwoon had ever considered turning away  _ any _ of them when they were in need. From the very beginning, even when he tried to pretend that he was chic and too cool for affection or attention, Jaehwan knew that Taekwoon was one he could take solace in. And he knew that, especially at this point in time, Taekwoon would do what he could for those that he felt he definitely needed to watch out for. 

The thunder and lightning didn’t cease, and Jaehwan only felt that the storm was getting closer with a stronger vendetta when the rain pelleted against the window with such ferocity that he was sure that it would splinter and crack. 

Jaehwan was so distraught that he didn’t even notice the way that Taekwoon had started to pet his hair, a soft hum vibrating from the elder man in an attempt to soothe him. It did, a bit. 

“Hyung…” Jaehwan whispered, a whimper penetrating the man’s name when the flash of light and the sound of thunder coincided in a deadly way. “I’m sorry… it’s just… it’s scary.” 

“I’m right here, Jyani… you don’t have to worry anymore. I’ll protect you.” It was said with such conviction that Jaehwan did feel every bit of protected with a man that he held so near and dear to his heart. It made Jaehwan feel warm and not at all silly for being so frightened by something so natural (even if he was sure that the cause of this was man made Climate Change and he’d make sure to do his part to lower his carbon footprint… in the morning.) 

Jaehwan was growing tired from the way that Taekwoon was so solid in his state, not at all bothered by the hurricane that was raging outside. Jaehwan had thought he’d wet his pants if he hadn’t come found someone to hold him. How was Taekwoon perfectly fine on his own? 

“Hyung…” Another whisper and this time, the younger tipped his head up with lips jutted out in his signature pout, his eyes big and round when they stared into Taekwoon’s sleepy ones, yet the man was very aware of the state his best friend was in. Taekwoon’s large hands and spindly fingers cupped Jaehwan’s cheeks and caressed with a softness that helped distract from the ever looming storm that was boiling outside with no sign of stopping anytime soon. He didn't notice that his thumb was pressed to his lips in the next moment, teeth tugging at the delicate skin as the next victim of the monstrous hurricane. Taekwoon’s large hands were soon circling his wrist to stop the assault. 

“It’s okay… hyung’s here now, baby.” Taekwoon soothed with a smile that was lit up by the outside flashes, but it only intensified the softness on his expression when they’re bathed in the darkness once more. Jaehwan could have wiggled with his contentment, pleased that he had someone to care for him so selflessly. And he does just that when Taekwoon kisses him tenderly. The warmth that spread through him further calmed him and lulled him into a state of near sleep. 

“Ah…” Jaehwan breathed against Taekwoon’s lips that were curved into a smile when the so-sweet kiss was ended. Jaehwan made sure to tangle their legs together for the moment that their mouths were touching. The intimacy that had encompassed that kiss was not on a level that these two were unfamiliar with. Jaehwan liked to steal kisses from anyone who offered them, and Taekwoon often had kisses to give when they were alone. This time was no different, and Jaehwan basked in it. 

“Goodnight, Jyani.” Taekwoon whispered in return, pressing a kiss to the man’s forehead before gently guiding him around to envelop him completely. Their bodies lined up and Jaehwan could not feel more safe. He wanted to wiggle more, but Taekwoon’s hand pressing at his stomach to keep him still didn’t allow for that. He knew what Jaehwan would do, the elder always knew. Jaehwan smiled and let the humming against the back of his neck draw him to the relaxing point he needed to fall asleep. 


End file.
